The Dragon That Got Caught in the Lightning
by InAMysticsMind
Summary: After the war, everyone is moving on with their lives. Charlie feels stuck. Harry feels invisible. The two are attracted to one another, and everyone knows it. How long will it take them to realize it themselves? *Happy ending is promised*
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Weasley usually had a thing for older men. Most of his dates were about five to ten years his senior, which might explain why they did not last long. Men at that age that he found in a bar usually were not looking for a relationship; they were looking for a quick fling. This never bothered Charlie, not until he returned home and he saw his family. He saw how his mother and father always fell into an easy rhythm. He saw how happy Bill and Fleur were with their little one. He saw how even though Hermione and Ron seemed to fight every five minutes, the rest of their time was spent being the world's most sickeningly cute couple. He saw how George and Angelina completed one another, and he wanted that. He wanted someone who would stay.

Harry groaned as Hermione nudged him awake. His whole body seemed to ache, but his head was receiving the worst of the torment. It was beating in time with the clock on the wall. His eyes felt as if they had liquidated inside his skull. "Harry, honestly," Hermione huffed as Harry rolled over, moaning at his own sorrows. "Molly told me to come wake you for breakfast, it should be done here shortly," she said, attempting to draw the male out of bed with promises of food. When that did not seem to stir him she released a dramatic sigh. "I guess I will just tell Charlie and everyone that you are incapacitated at this current juncture," she said, and at this Harry opened his eyes.

"It's Saturday Hermione, Charlie never comes until Sunday and that is only for dinner, but nice try," he huffed, shielding his eyes from the blinding light that seemed to be leaking from every crevice of his room. He really went overboard last night. How had he even gotten home?

"That is usually true, but Charlie has the week off at work and will be joining us. Maybe if you didn't sleep through breakfast almost every day you would have heard Molly talking about it."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, falling out of bed as he shuffled over himself. He was definitely going to puke.

"Must have slipped my mind, silly me," she said, a slight smirk making its way to her lips. Even with his face pressed to the carpet, Harry could hear it in her tone.

"You are a cruel woman, Granger," Harry huffed.

"You better hurry up and make yourself presentable before Molly finishes breakfast, you look like hell froze over," Hermione said before shutting Harry's door a little too loudly, causing Harry to flinch as the sound of wood on wood caused his skull to crack.

Five minutes later Harry stood to get ready for the day. He grabbed his clothes and made his way to the nearest bathroom which was, thankfully, empty. He proceeded to empty his stomach of any previous contents by regurgitating them into the porcelain throne. He felt like death as he crawled underneath the hot streams of water, groaning as his muscles cringed at the sudden attack.

He washed himself as quickly as his indisposed mind would allow and also scrubbed his tongue clean with a toothbrush. Twenty minutes later he crawled from the shower, feeling a bit refreshed. He made his way to the mirror and attempted to make himself presentable. He applied a magic solution to the bottom of his eyes that allowed the skin to rise and tighten, lessening the severity of the bags that resided underneath his eyes. He ran a bit of gel through his moistened hair that somewhat helped to make it look like the mop atop his head was just an odd fashion choice and not so much a stubborn wreck.

Harry trudged heavily from the bathroom. His clothes had been only half-hazardously thrown on to his body. Once he reached the stairs, however, his goal of making it to the kitchen was blocked. Charlie sent Harry a dazzling grin. "Morning Harry, we all thought you'd gone back to sleep. Hermione sent me to come check on you." Harry made a mental note to berate her later.

"Sorry, just a bit slow this morning. I might have had a bit too much to drink last night," Harry said, his face tinging pink against his own accord. He mentally cursed himself. Gods what was it about this man that caused him to lose all rational thought?

"S'alright. Come on, mum's got tea on and I have a potion that will help cure that throbbing skull of yours," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder and guiding him down the stairs. Harry tried to fight back an even stronger blush that seemed to be bleeding through his skin.

Most of the Weasleys had already cleared out of the kitchen. Harry saw his plate sat on the table, already covered in food, with an empty mug placed next to it. The only two left at the table were Hermione and Ron, who were speaking in hushed tones to one another. Charlie guided Harry to his seat and grabbed his mug. "I'll grab you some tea and then get that potion I was talking about," Charlie said, smiling softly at Harry before turning toward the stove.

"Morning Harry," Ron said in an obnoxiously loud tone. Harry cringed, his brain doubling in size as it pressed against all sides of his head. He felt the need to vomit again.

"Leave the poor prat alone Ron," Charlie said, his hand resting softly on Harry's back as he placed his tea on the table. "I'll be right back, gotta grab the potion." Charlie left the room, and Harry instantly turned daggers on Hermione.

"You're bloody evil, you know that?" Harry said, and Hermione simply grinned in response.

"I told you to hurry up. Charlie just happened to volunteer his services when I said I was going to go check on you," Hermione said, a knowing smirk playing her lips. Ron scoffed.

"More like Charlie offered to save you. Hermione looked like she was going to go up there and rip you a new one," Ron said, chuckling slightly. "I almost couldn't tell she was acting."

"I hate both of you," Harry groaned, poking his fork at his food.

"What are they doing now?" Charlie asked as he reentered the room, handing Harry a phial containing a shimmering blue liquid. "Don't worry love, just something to help with the nausea and the pulse that seems to have invaded your brain." Charlie sent him a striking grin and Harry felt as if he could just melt on the spot. "Fair warning though, the taste is wicked."

"As long as it helps," Harry murmured before popping the cap off and allowing the fluid to touch his tongue. He coughed almost instantaneously, his stomach lurching. He barely managed to swallow the liquid. As soon as it was safely past the barrier of his esophagus he quaffed a hefty portion of his tea, attempting to rinse the flavor from his taste buds. It was ghastly.

"I warned you," Charlie laughed, patting Harry on the back. Harry handed the phial back over to Charlie and instantly began to feel relief flooding his system. The pain in his head reduced itself to a minor thrumming and his nearly overwhelming urge to retch was subsiding. He was ecstatic. His taste buds, however, were nearly screaming.

"How long exactly does the aftertaste last?" Harry asked as he gulped down more of his tea. Charlie just chuckles, which is never a good sign.

"At least you're feeling better," Charlie beams, patting Harry on the back. Harry can't help but smile with gratitude and mentally curse himself as his heart gave a small quiver. It seemed just ridiculous now. It took him a moment to realize that Charlie's hand was still rested gently on his shoulder. Charlie seemed to notice this also and took his arm off, coughing before bidding the trio adieu.

"Oh Merlin, I'm pretty sure that's the eggs making their way back up," Ron coughed into his hand. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Sorry mate, but if I have to sit here and watch you to eye-fuck each other for one more meal I am going to jump out the upstairs window."

"Seriously mate, it's just sad at this point." Harry sighed, dropping his head into his hand as George's voice rang in his ear. "Even mum and dad are just waiting for it to happen now, and dad is the most oblivious man you will ever meet."

"Gods, is there anyone who doesn't know?" Harry exclaimed, finally turning to look at George. He shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"Your press hasn't seemed to have figured it out yet, but other than that no." Harry groaned, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Hermione's nose scrunched in distaste.

"Honestly, you need to stop picking up your table manners from Ron." Harry just shot her another look over his fork before scooping another pile of eggs into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes before standing. "Well, I think we've all tortured Harry enough. Come on Ron, we have to meet Neville and Hannah for coffee in an hour and I am not letting you go out in public looking like that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You have ketchup on the front of your shirt, Ronald."

"Point taken." The pair emigrated to the upstairs. Harry was left quite aware of the way George was staring a hole through his brain.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" he asked once he had swallowed all of his food.

"Alright Harry, all joking aside, don't let this go to waste. Both you and Charlie have feelings for each other, despite what you might think. Life is short, and you never know when you might lose someone. Be it to another person, or to another life. Just think on that for me, will ya?" George asked, not waiting for an answer before standing and leaving the table. Harry choked on his next bite of food. Ever since Fred's death George seemed to have gained an otherworldly knowledge of how things should work. Harry could already tell, this was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

When George said everyone knew, he was not exaggerating. Bill and Fleur managed to make it to dinner the next day, and Harry could feel the eyes blistering holes in his skin every time he said a word to Charlie. Everyone was still talking, but he could feel them glancing consistently in their direction. He had tried to maintain a normal relationship. He and Charlie got on quite well, and he did not wish to ruin that for anything.

However, the others were making it quite awkward. He could tell Charlie sensed it as well. He had only said a few select words since dinner started. Harry could feel the tension, thick as concrete around him. He needed air.

"If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not feeling too well," was all Harry said before standing abruptly from the table and heading out the doors to the garden. He walked until the only sounds surrounding him were those of nature, and then collapsed to the earth below him. All was quiet. Calm. Then the door clicked shut.

Harry didn't bother turning his head to see who had joined him. Instead, he continued to lay defeated amongst the sod. "Well that went well, didn't it?"

"Hey Ginny," Harry barely murmured, his words slightly muffled due to the angle. He heard the grass rustle behind him as Ginny settled herself. She said nothing at first, just ran her hand through his hair. It was quiet again, for a moment.

"Charlie was almost the one who chased after you, but I figured I'd save you the embarrassment for a little bit longer. Might've been a bit awkward." Ginny didn't stop her ministrations, but she slowed them. Harry could tell there was a talk coming and he sighed. "Oh don't sound so frustrated, you knew this would be coming eventually. It seems like everyone but mum and dad have had their go, and I think they're just being polite."

"But you had the first go-"

"And apparently it was not very effective seeing as that was almost a year ago. Honestly, Harry. For being the Savior of the Wizarding World, you are probably the most ginormous chicken I have ever met."

"Ginny, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"You're doing the thing where you try to get me to do something by saying I can't because you know how stupidly competitive I get."

"Well at least you admit to being overly competitive," she said, before laying back in the grass. Her hair sprawled around her as she turned her eyes to the sky. A million eyes winked back as they burned among the abyss. A few moments of silence passed and Harry relished in the peace and quiet, trying not to think what's going on behind the doors that lead inside.

"Did Charlie really about follow me out?" Harry asked, almost hating himself for voicing the question aloud. Plus, there could be plenty of explanations as to why, such as the fact that Charlie is a decent human being and wanted to make sure that Harry was alright because he considers him family. Harry really hoped it's not that one.

"Harry, that man is about as obsessed with you as you are with him. Yes, he about followed you out. He looked extremely concerned for your well-being, and before you get started it's not because he views you as family, if ya know what I mean." Ginny always has had a way of reading Harry's mind. If Harry weren't gay, he could almost picture a future for them. Maybe that's what he liked about Charlie. He was like a male Ginny: strong, independent, with a fire that just draws you in. Charlie, however, has the physique that Harry prefers.

"But I'm not even Charlie's type. We all know he goes for older men. Bill made sure of that," Harry said, remembering back to an awkward game of truth or dare about a year ago.

Ron had asked what the most disturbing thing Bill had ever seen was and Bill had quite an odd reaction. He turned toward Charlie with a giant grin and Charlie immediately caught on. "You wouldn't," he said, shooting daggers at his brother. Bill's grin only widened.

"The most disturbing thing I've ever seen? Well, let's see. Oh yes! So, being the wonderful brother I am I had a weekend off at work and I decided to pay Charlie a visit. He was aware of this, we were supposed to go to a bar, ya know, just have a guys' night. However, Charlie got his weekends mixed up." Charlie had buried his head deep in his hands, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Harry remembers thinking how cute he looked with a flush slowly creeping up his neck. "So, when I flooed in, apparently unexpected, I became a firsthand witness of Charlie's orgasm face, which, might I mention, was with a man that was probably a solid 12 years older than Charlie."

Everyone already knew Charlie was gay, but they all turned at the mention of his preferred type. Charlie refused eye contact with anyone other than Bill, and that was only to glare at his smug brother. "I hate you."

"Ah, yes, but this finally feels like payback," Bill laughed.

"In more detail than I'm sure any of us cared for," Percy added, looking as though he might hurl. Ginny just laughed along with Bill. Ron shared Percy's distaste for detail. Harry felt flustered. He laughed in an attempt to mask the redness spreading through his face, but inside he felt stupid. Ridiculous. Of course, Bill preferred older men, he was always the type with a thirst for adventure. What would a young man like Harry have to offer? Surely not the experience that Charlie so desperately craved.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Charlie likes you just the way you are. Just the age you are, whatever age you are. Okay, this sentence seems to have gotten away from me. Charlie likes _you_ , you daft thing. Now go in there, invite him out for drinks, get sloshed, and then snog or shag or whatever him like there's no tomorrow."

" _Ginny_ ," Harry whines, feeling his face flush. She simply shakes her head.

"None of your prude nonsense right now, Harry Potter, you have hormones just like the rest of us."

"Oh my Merlin, Ginny, we are not having this conversation right now. I agreed to let you berate me about Charlie, _not_ my sex life."

"Same thing."

"Ginny!" Ginny breaks out into a fit of laughter she has been restraining for the past few minutes at the affronted look on Harry's face. Harry stares hard for a minute before a smile breaks out on his own face. "You're absolutely ridiculous," Harry says as he begins chuckling, shaking his head at the woman beside him.

Their laughter is loud enough to mask the clicking as the front door closes, and they do not realize someone is near until they hear footsteps padding near them in the grass. Ginny turns first and a wicked grin breaks out on her face. "Hey, Charlie!"

Harry immediately loses his breath as he jumps, turning to face the newcomer. His hand shoots to his hair with all intention of trying to fix it. He shoots a glare at Ginny when he sees Ron standing there. She breaks into another round of hysterics. "My gods you should have seen your face mate," Ron laughs, joining his sister on the ground. "How Charlie hasn't figured out you want to bugger him yet is beyond me."

"Oh my- how many times tonight is someone going to mention buggering and Charlie in the same sentence?"

"Not sure, but I am pretty sure Bill and George were talking about it during dinner too."

"Oh my gods," Harry says, laughing as he feels his face turn red as rubies. "Okay, answer me this, if Charlie supposedly likes me then why hasn't he said anything to me? Hm? It's not as if he's shy-"

"The same could be said for you, Harry. Have you never thought that maybe Charlie is asking himself these questions?" Ginny asks, knowing all too well what Harry's comeback is going to be.

"Well- but- shut up," he huffs, not exactly having anything logical to fight back with. After all, Charlie was their brother, they had known him their whole lives. Harry had only _really_ gotten to know him last year over Christmas. Anytime before that he was just a pretty face and a set of muscles that Harry practically drooled over. Now he is all that plus a glimmering personality.

I took another thirty minutes of joking around at Harry's expense before Harry got the courage to finally head back inside. When he enters he is honestly not expecting everyone to still be downstairs but sure enough they are still there, seated at the dining table, although now all the plates have been cleared. George, Fleur, and Bill abruptly stop their conversation when Harry enters the house and Harry tries very hard to ignore the shade of red that has taken over Charlie's face. He cannot help but wonder if they had been giving Charlie the same treatment that Harry had been receiving outside.

"Harry! Are you alright? I was going to come out and check on you but Ginny insisted that it would be better if she went." Charlie almost looks sad as he says this and Harry's heart gives another stupid hopeful thud against his chest. Charlie had wanted to check on him. He seems upset that Ginny insisted it be her. "Harry? You alright?" Charlie repeats his question and it is only then that Harry realizes he never answered.

"Uh, yeah, fine. I'm fine," Harry says, and Charlie nods his head. The sad looks returns and he looks like he wants to say something else but only nods his head and moves to sit down.

"I really appreciate you wanting to check on me. It um… it's a little hard to explain. I really do appreciate the concern though. Truly." Harry does not feel like he can say it enough, because when Charlie smiles at him the smile is weak and Charlie almost looks hurt. He had not intended to hurt Charlie. Harry looks around him to see that everyone is watching them, even though they are all pretending to be busy with other conversations. Ron and Ginny have taken a seat once more, speaking tonelessly of Quidditch while Hermione pretends to listen in.

"No problem mate just wanted to make sure you're alright. That's what family does." He just had to use _that_ word.

"Right, family," Harry says, rubbing the back of his neck. He fakes a cough and looks up at the clock on the wall, the one that actually tells the time and not the location of the members of the household. "Well, uh, it's getting late. I'm just gonna head upstairs. Night everyone," Harry says because he does not think he can bear to look Charlie in the face right now. Of course, he sees him as family. Why would he see him as anything more? Harry is nearly the same age as Charlie's two youngest siblings. Charlie does not go for younger guys. Perhaps everyone was just misreading him, simply _thinking_ that he liked Harry. After all, Harry had never heard him say it, so why would it be true?

"Charlie you bloody- why? Do you not want to be happy?" Ginny asks, looking at her older brother with complete annoyance.

"What do you-"

"You very bloody well know what I mean Charlie. Sorry if you feel a little offended that I asked you to stay inside while I talked to Harry, but did you really have to pull that? I mean honestly, if Harry thinks that you view him as family he is never going to get the courage to-"

"Ginny I do see him as family. Just how I view you, or Ron, or Bill, or any of you guys for that matter."

"Dear gods I bloody hope not," Ron says, his face turning green. Charlie cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Children, maybe we should just let those two figure it out on their own," Molly says as she pours herself a glass of water. "Bickering about something that Charlie is not willing to fess up to quite yet will get you nowhere."

"Oh not you too mum!" Charlie huffs, rolling his eyes.

"Alright I'm just gonna lay it on the table," Bill says, standing up from his seat so that his eyes are level with Charlie's, "Every single person in this household knows that you and Harry have a thing for each other. Anyone that is around you two for more than five minutes can see that. You can lie about it all you want, but the only person who believes you is Harry and the only thing you are doing is pushing you two farther apart when you say stupid stuff like that."

Charlie takes pause, mulling over the whole thing in his head. "Surely not everyone-"

"Yes, _everyone_!" they all say in unison, and Charlie just scrunches his nose.

"You know what, bed does sound great right about now," Charlie says and walks from the room, cursing himself internally.


	3. Chapter 3

It is midnight when Harry emerges from his room once more. He makes his way to the kitchen as quietly as he can possibly manage in search of something to quench his parched throat. Upon entering the kitchen Harry curses himself. He really did not want to see Charlie right now. Not after everything that occurred just a few hours before. "Hey Harry," Charlie offers with an awkward grin as Harry walks up.

"Charlie," Harry greets back, "Mind grabbing me a glass?" Harry points to the cupboard above the counter Charlie is leaning against, sipping off his own glass.

"Oh, sure," Charlie says, turning to reach into the cupboard. Harry takes a moment to appreciate the way his muscles shift under the tanned canvas of his skin as he moves to complete the simple task. Why is Charlie not wearing a shirt? To torture Harry most likely. Fuck if it is not working.

"Thanks," Harry murmurs upon receiving the glass. He turns to the faucet and pours himself a glass of water.

"So uh, trouble sleeping?" Charlie asks, unsure of how to break the awkward silence between them. Harry nods his head, words lost on him. He had never actually fallen asleep. Ever since the war sleep did not come easily to him. Harry spent his whole life with a part of Voldemort attached to his soul and he became accustomed to the feeling. So now that it is finally gone Harry cannot help but feel like something is missing from himself. He knows it is gone for the better, but a part of him misses the feeling it gave him. "Wanna talk about it?" Charlie offers quietly, noticing the dazed look on Harry's face.

"No, it… it's okay. I would hate to trouble you," Harry says, and he means it. He has no doubt that Charlie will have some words of wisdom to offer him but Charlie does not deserve that burden on his mind. Plus Harry hates to think what Charlie would think of him for feeling upset that he is no longer connected to the Dark Lord.

"Right, sorry," Charlie says and once again that look is back. Harry hates that look. He feels terrible for having caused it twice in one day, but his insecurities beat that feeling of guilt down to his core. Charlie would be disgusted by Harry if Harry told him why.

"Stop apologizing for caring, Charlie. I really do appreciate it. It's just one of those things that have been haunting me since the final battle, that I really don't think anyone would understand without experiencing it."

"Harry, we all experienced the war."

"Yeah but not all of you were connected to Voldemort," Harry says, without intending, and just like that it is out. Well, he really cannot avoid talking about it now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean- it's so hard to explain and I just don't know why I feel like this. It's stupid really," Harry mumbles, feeling his face heat.

"You can tell me, Harry. I won't judge you." Harry wants to believe him, but even Harry is judging himself. However, with a deep breath, Harry begins.

"I was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. I had been almost my whole life. When they thought they had killed me all they had really done is kill off that part of Voldemort living inside me. The thing is, I had grown so used to it being there that now that it's gone I just feel like something is missing. I know it's for the better, in my head. The rest of me just can't catch up," Harry says, quietly, not wanting the conversation to accidentally be overheard. Harry can't bring himself to meet Charlie's eyes. "I know it's fucked up, I shouldn't miss it, but it's just weird not having it there. I don't know. I'm sorry," Harry says, rubbing his eyes, "I haven't told anyone this. I just… I hate myself for even-"

"Harry no," Charlie says, grabbing the man's chin and bringing his gaze level with Charlie's. "Do not hate yourself for feeling that way, anyone would. There is nothing wrong with you for feeling that way. Frankly, I'd be more concerned if you didn't miss it and if you were just able to cut it out as if you hadn't carried that weight with you your entire life. Missing it, Harry, that just makes you human," Charlie says, and Harry cannot help but break a small smile as tears well in his eyes. At some point during his speech, Charlie had gotten much closer to Harry than he had been before, so much that if Harry dared to move forward half a foot their lips would meet. Harry flushes at the thought.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this, I hadn't intended-"

"Harry, shut up, you're not a burden. Actually, I have been meaning to ask if you're… well, what I mean is if you would-" Charlie stops his words abruptly as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Ron walks in, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the dim light. Ron stops when he sees what he just walked into. Charlie clears his throat and backs away from Harry a bit, suddenly seeming much more nervous than before as he finishes with, "uh, happen to know who won the Quidditch match last weekend?"

"Oh um, the Canons actually. Surprisingly. I surely thought Puddlemere would have wiped the floor with them," Harry responds, but he cannot help but feel like that is not at all what Charlie was about to say.

"Oh, sorry. Don't mind me," Ron says, walking awkwardly behind them and grabbing a cup from the cabinet. He grabs a glass of water and quickly vacates with another rushed apology. The tension in the air suddenly feels like too much, and Charlie clears his throat.

"Well, um, I'd better get back to bed but uh, if you need to talk you know where to find me." The words come out rushed. Charlie finishes the bit of water left in his glass and then leaves the room almost too quickly. Harry sighs, leaning against the counter. Now he was really going to have trouble sleeping.

Sure enough, the unasked question haunts Harry for the next 8 hours as he tosses and turns in his sheets. He tries without much success to just stop thinking and go to sleep but as soon as his thoughts are cleared they rev right back up again. In all, he manages about four hours which is about his usual as of late. When he walks down for breakfast the next morning he assumes Charlie must have experienced some of the same if the bags under his eyes are any indicator.

As soon as Harry is down the stairs both Hermione and Ginny look up at him. "Harry! Finally, you're up. We need to talk to you," Ginny says, quickly grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him back in the direction he had just come from. Hermione follows close behind.

"The hell?" Harry asks when they finally reach Ginny's room on the next floor. Ginny shuts the door behind them and turns on Harry again.

"What happened last night?" she asks, her eyes alight with mischief. She has always been one for gossip.

"What? Nothing," Harry says, confused as to how the two had even been aware that something might have almost happened.

"Oh come on Harry. Ron said he walked into the kitchen last night and it looked like you and Charlie were about to start sucking each other's faces off. His words, not mine," Hermione says and Harry sighs. Ron is a fucking blabbermouth.

"I was having trouble sleeping so I went to get a drink and when I went downstairs Charlie was already down there. We talked a bit and he asked why I was up. I admitted I hadn't been sleeping well as of late and accidentally let slip why because Charlie is just so infuriatingly easy to talk to. No, we're not talking about why," Harry says, cutting off the question that had yet to leave Hermione's lips. She rolls her eyes at him. "Anyway, he comforted me that it was completely normal given the circumstances. Then he started to ask me something and Ron walked in. He then changed the topic to Quidditch and then rushed from the room. So yeah, nothing happened," Harry says, looking at the two girls.

"Nothing? Are you kidding me?"

"That was definitely something."

"How was that something?" Harry asks, bemused at the excitement.

"What were his exact words before Ron walked in?" Ginny asks, completely ignoring Harry's question. He sighs and rubs a hand down his face, frustration quickly flooding his system.

"I don't know, he was kind of stumbling over his words when he started. He said that he'd been meaning to ask if I would and then Ron walked in and then he just asked if I knew how last Saturday's game turned out." Ginny all but screamed with excitement.

"Harry! You idiot! He was going to ask you out," Ginny says, barely containing herself. "Oh my god I hate Ron so much right now," she says upon the realization that her brother had interrupted the two blindest people in the world almost confessing their feelings to one another. Harry rolls his eyes and turns to leave.

"If that's all, I should probably get heading to breakfast," Harry chuckles as he moves to the door. Neither female stops him on his way out, but they don't follow behind him. Their voices die out when Harry reaches the stairs again so it is anyone's guess as to what they could be discussing. Though, anyone could guess without much effort.

Harry enters the kitchen and the first thing his eyes land on is a still very shirtless Charlie. Except now instead of shadows shifting over the muscles only shown by the dim light above the kitchen sink they are fully exposed to the natural sunlight flooding in through the windows. He looks like a Greek god, his muscles defined and the perfectly tanned skin only marred with the occasional scar. That is only to be expected, however, considering the man's career revolves around caring for creatures ten times his size.

"Morning 'arry," Ron yawns, and Harry shoots a glare at him. "Sorry mate, Hermione forced it out of me."

"I'm sure," Harry says, rolling his eyes at his best friend. Sometimes he could be a complete moron. That does not mean Harry loves him any less, it just means that sometimes he feels more inclined to kick him in the shin than others.

"How'd you sleep?" Charlie asks as Harry takes his seat across from him.

"Alright," Harry lies, "and you?"

"Same," is all Charlie says, and Harry knows that Charlie does not mean same as in he slept alright. He means same as in they have the same bags under their eyes and they both probably slept like hell.

"Sorry," Harry says, feeling horrible. He must have worried Charlie too much or scared him with the thought of being under the same roof as someone as fucked up as Harry.

"You say that word one more time and I promise you that I will dump that glass of milk on your head," Charlie says with a small grin, pointing to the glass Harry is in the process of pouring from the pitcher.

"So-" Harry stops himself, trying to think of something to respond with other than an apology. He sits there for a good couple minutes, silent and pondering. Nothing comes to mind. Charlie laughs across from him at the frustrated look of bemusement on the man's face.

"Alright, alright mate don't strain yourself over there. You're a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw," Charlie says, and Merlin his laughter is infectious. Harry chuckles at his own expense as he puts a couple pieces of toast on his plate. "So um, what're everyone's plans today?" Charlie asks, turning his attention to the other two seated at the table.

"'Mione and I are checking out a couple apartments and with some luck we'll actually find one she likes," Ron responds, looking less than thrilled at the idea of apartment hunting.

"Angelina gets back today so she's going to get here around noon and we're going to help mum in the garden. Angelina's idea, not mine," George says, seeming excited to see his girlfriend but less excited at spending all Sunday chucking gnomes from the garden.

"What about you Harry?" Charlie asks after a moment's silence.

"No plans," Harry shrugs. This has been how most of his weekends have gone. The only reason he feels like he sees his friends anymore is that they are all still shacked together under the same roof, but even that will not last much longer. Honestly, with Charlie being back this weekend, it's the most attention any of them have paid Harry. Perhaps the only reason they were trying to pair Harry with Charlie is that they do not want him to be alone anymore. "What about you?"

"Same, actually." In Romania, Charlie usually spends his Saturday nights in a bar, and his Sundays recovering from the aftermath until he is due back at the Burrow for dinner. Sometimes he has someone to recover with, but they rarely stay that long.

"Well, you two have a fun day of pining- whining about having nothing to do. Good day," George says, standing up from the table and heading toward the stairs. Harry catches Charlie shooting him a glare and he rolls his own eyes as well. These people will not relent.


End file.
